nezumifandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Bili Bidjocka
Bili Bidjocka plasticien contemporain camerounais né en 1962 Biographie et œuvre Vit à Paris, Bruxelles, New-York Accompagné de ses parents, Bili Bidjocka arrive à Paris à l'âge de douze ans. Après avoir abordé la peinture, il s'oriente vers l'installation et les mises en scène. Ses pièces se mettent à fonctionner comme des puzzles, des énigmes au long desquelles il renouvelle son interrogation fondamentale sur le sens et la finalité de la création. Les procédés religieux et les rituels provenant de son pays natal continuent à se refléter dans ses oeuvres où l'on trouve d'un côté, des métaphores de la perte et de l'absence et de l'autre des marques de ravissements et de désirs restés en suspens. Il explore les matériaux et les objets dans leur essence, s’intéressant tant aux formes, qu’aux significations et aux usages qui, pour lui, constituent un tout. Expositions (sélection) * 2017 The Chess Society Il investit tout un pan d’un ancien entrepôt situé dans le quartier de l’université, le Gottschalk-Halle, en y déployant The Chess Society (La société des échecs, 2017). Sous-titrée de manière énigmatique –'' J’ai l’impression qu’il y a une histoire d’amour entre la fille de salle et le grand noir qui fait le ménage –, l’installation, véritable monde à part dans lequel le visiteur est invité à s’immerger, explore le jeu d’échecs en tant qu’objet et concept. S’appuyant à la fois sur les caractères ludique, tacticien et philosophique de cette pratique vieille de plus de 1 500 ans, il en fait tour à tour l’incarnation des périodes répressives de notre histoire et le parangon d’une stratégie indissociable du pouvoir, qu’il soit politique ou économique. * 2012 ''Do Not Take It, Do Not Eat It, This Is Not My Body…, Shanghai * 2010 Jengu Project, SUD Salon Urbain de Douala * 2009 Detour Istanbul * 2008 Detour, Paris and Berlin * 2007 Check List, Biennale de Venise * 2007 L'écriture infinie Festivaletteratura de Mantoue œuvre qui naît de l'exigence de l'artiste d'écrire le plus grand recueil de livres manuscrits au monde, à cause de la progressive extinction de l'écriture manuscrite, mise en place par la technologie.L'écriture infinie est constitué par une série de livres de 6000 pages blanches, longues de 104 centimètres et d'un poids de 100 kilogrammes. Le public est invité à écrire comme si c'était la dernière chose qu'il peut faire, avant qu'on lui tranche la main. * 2006 3. Echigo-Tsumari Art Triennial Niigata * Le projet Room of Tears / Pédiluve 4 est une création pour Africa Remix et une œuvre monumentale. Il fonctionne comme un espace de perception. Pour le visiteur, outre les sensations spécifiques liées au fait de marcher sur l'eau, d'autres sensations sont sollicitées, par exemple par la stimulation olfactive. A l'eau est ajouté un parfum de nature totalement synthétique, défini par ses créateurs comme ayant l'odeur du propre, l'idée étant de créer une atmosphère dans laquelle le visiteur, non seulement se sentira rassuré, mais, par un effet "d'accoutumance", éprouvera le désir de rester. Sur les murs sont accrochés des miroirs et des écrans vidéos qui suggèrent l'apparition et la disparition du visage. Ils émettent des ondes sonores inaudibles, mais perceptibles par le corps des visiteurs. Les spectateurs sautent de pierre en pierre comme des enfants. Dans cette position instable, inquiétante, marchant sur les eaux, leur périple fait apparaître des visages, naître des sons, au gré de sess déplacements. Sur les écrans muraux surgissent des visages tristes, parfois en pleurs, qui les fixent, immobiles, puis s’effacent au bout d’un instant. On entend des mots indistincts, des sons à peine audibles, on perçoit des vibrations, une odeur suave envoûte. Est-ce un rituel, une initiation ? Peut-on atteindre ces fantômes, partager leur peine, les ramener au monde ? Evoque-t-on la perte d’êtres chers, un génocide, ou simplement la tristesse de l’éloignement, de l’exil ? Bili Bidjocka déclare : Prenez votre temps, faites rien à la légère, ne rentrez pas dans cet espace sans avoir bien réfléchi. Ça serait comme un jeu, quoi. C’est amusant, c’est drôle, c’est ironique, c’est mélancolique, c’est parfois triste parce qu’il s’agit de larmes. L’installation s’appelle « la chambre des larmes », « the room of tears ». Il s’agit d’un pédiluve aussi, c’est un endroit où on se lave les pieds, mais c’est un endroit où on a le choix. C'est-à-dire qu’on peut ne pas marcher dans l’eau, on peut décider de garder ses chaussures et de pénétrer dans cet endroit quand même et dans ce cas, on sautille comme ça sur des petits plots en pierre, c’est une sorte de déambulation amusante . C’est une installation assez banale dans sa forme, dans le sens où il n’y a rien de très original mais en même temps très contemporain. J'utilise ces matériaux-là pour raconter une histoire qui pourrait ressembler à un vers de Virgile. Je souhaite, j’ai la prétention de parler une langue qui n’opère plus réellement. Ça veut dire une langue dont on peut apprécier encore la beauté, mais qu’on ne parle plus. Donc j’ai créé, je crée l’espace de cette langue. J’appelle cette langue « la peinture ». La peinture est pour moi quelque chose qui pourrait évoquer le latin par exemple. Je pense pas que les œuvres d’art se comprennent, je pense pas qu’une oeuvre d’art s’inscrive, ou en tout cas l’espace que moi je crée ou dans lequel je me situe soit un espace de compréhension. C’est beaucoup plus l’espace du malentendu. Et ce qui m’intéresse, c’est vraiment ça, c’est de pouvoir générer des malentendus. Et que ces malentendus soient acceptés, soient gérés par tout un chacun qui franchit le seuil de l’espace que je crée. * 2004 Do you believe in reality? Biennale de Taipei * 2003 Black President - The Art and Legacy of Fela Anikulapo-Kuti, New Museum of Contemporary Art, New York * 2003 Transferts, Palais des Beaux Arts, Paris * 2000 Memórias Íntimas Marcas, MuHKA Museum voor Hedendaagse Kunst Antwerpen, Anvers * 2000 Paris pour escale, ARC musée d'Art Moderne de la Ville de Paris * 2000 Dak'Art 2000, Biennale de Dakar * 1998 Bili Bidjocka, Los Carpinteros and Rivane Neuenschwander, New Museum of Contemporary Art, New York * 1997 Alternating Currents, Seconde Biennale de Johannesburg * 1997 6e Biennale dell'Avana, La Havane Galerie The Chess Society Documenta 2017 http://nezumi.dumousseau.free.fr/kyk/af/bidjocka4.jpg Room of Tears / Pédiluve 4 Africa Remix 2004-2007 Catégorie:Plasticien contemporain camerounais Catégorie:Naissance en 1962